The present invention relates to television displays and more particularly relates to television mounting systems for flat panel displays.
Recently, there has been a marked growth in the popularity of flat panel displays, and in particular flat panel televisions. Flat panel televisions presently use one of two technologies, either liquid crystal or plasma display, to provide a display screen that is much thinner and lighter than traditions cathode ray televisions or projection televisions. Flat panel televisions are also versatile and that they can be placed on a stand or mounted on numerous surfaces such as a wall.
The variety and accessibility of flat panel televisions is increasing as more manufacturers enter the market and larger flat panel televisions are produced. Presently, each manufacturer of flat panel televisions offer mounting brackets, stands or other hardware that is uniquely designed to mount that particular brand of flat panel television. There are also a number of mounting systems that can be used interchangeably with different flat panel televisions, however, these mounting systems typically require a mounting plate that is specific to each unique flat panel television product.
Many of the mounting systems that are available are not versatile. These mounting systems are designed for mounting a particular flat panel television. Thus, there is a need for mounting systems that are able to mount a wide range of flat panel televisions. There is also a need for mounting systems that do not require significant manpower. As is well-known to those skilled in the art, many of the mounting systems require three or more individuals to work together to mount a flat panel televisions to a wall. Thus, there remains a need for televisions mounting systems that require less manpower for mounting a flat panel television to a wall. There is also a need for television mounting systems that more adequately protect the flat panel television mounting thereto. Finally, there remains a need for flat panel television mounting systems that enable the mounted flat panel television to be properly oriented for maximum viewing quality.